russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018)
New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018) RJTV's popular music-oriented variety shows broadcast live at RJ Bistro at the Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City as the home of rock and roll in the country, featuring live bands daily. :Monday to Friday :5 am - RJTV Interactive News (Audrey Gorriceta) (replay) :6 am - RJ Video Vault :9 am - :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri: TV Shop :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Alex Tinsay) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :10 am - RJ Video Vault :12 nn - Baby Looney Tunes (Noontime Toons) (RJTV Kids) :12:30 pm - The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV series) (Noontime Toons) (RJTV Kids) :1 pm - Curious George (TV series) (Noontime Toons) (RJTV Kids) :1:30 pm - TV Shop :3 pm - Classic Cartoons: Popeye: The Sailor Man (RJTV Kids) :4 pm - Kiddie Bulilit (a children's educational program with Jen de Silva) :4:30 pm - Serbisyo All Access (the public service program hosted by Gio Tingson and Carmen Ignacio) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :5:30 pm - Pangunahing Balita (Audrey Gorriceta) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 pm - Drive Time with Jamie (DJ Jamie) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :8 pm - :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri: RJ Video Vault :Wed: Healthline with Makati Med (Nicole Jacinto) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :9 pm - :Mon: Shalala & Frendz (a showbiz-oriented talk show with Shalala) (LIVE) :Tue: Menpower (a magazine lifestyle show with Tim Tayag reports on subjects of interest to men as tackled in current men’s magazines) :Wed: This Is My Story, This Is My Song (Jungee Marcelo) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Thurs: Chachahin Mo Baby (a comedy talk show with Jimmy Morato with some of the interviews from prominent personalities) :Fri: Simply Maris (a magazine lifestyle show with Maris Racal) (LIVE) :10 pm - :Mon: The Victor Wood Show (Victor Wood) (LIVE) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Tue: Rafael Wonderful Evening (Rafael Centenera) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Wed: Intimate Sessions (hosted by Mikee Lee, featuring live rock bands) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Thurs: The Jazz Life with Richard Merk (Richard Merk) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Fri: Thank God it's RJ (RJ Jacinto and Friends Band) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :11 pm - RJTV Interactive News (April Enerio and Alex Tinsay) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Republika (Erik Espina) :Tue: Equilibrium: Sukatan ng Katwiran (Raul Virtudazo) :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Alex Tinsay) (replay) :Thurs: Sir Tsip: Reporting for Duty (Samuel Pagdilao) :Fri: Counterpoint (Atty. Salvador Panelo) :12:30 am to 5 am - TV Shop :Saturday :5 am - TV Shop :6 am - Classic Cartoons (a mix of Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies and Superman) (RJTV Kids) :7 am - Terrytoons (RJTV Kids) :7:30 am - Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave (RJTV Kids) :8 am - Good Trip (Ariel Doria) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :9 am - Philip: Lifestyle Guy (a lifestyle show with Philip Abadicio) :10 am - Good Job Philippines (Barbie Atienza) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :12 nn - Splash and Bubbles (Noontime Toons) (RJTV Kids) :12:30 pm - Nature Cat (Noontime Toons) (RJTV Kids) :1 pm - Wacky Races (2017 TV series) (Noontime Toons) (RJTV Kids) :1:30 pm - TV Shop :3 pm - Classic Cartoons (a mix of Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies and Superman) (RJTV Kids) :4 pm - RJ Video Vault :6 pm - New Looney Tunes (RJTV Kids) :6:30 pm - Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (RJTV Kids) :7 pm - RJ Video Vault :8 pm - Musikool with Jeremiah (Piwee Polintan and Froi Calixto) (LIVE) (from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :9 pm - Pangunahing Balita Weekend (Felix Tambongco) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :9:30 pm - By Request (The Lover's Melody: Dan Rey, William Bernabe, Marlon Lim) (LIVE) (from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :10:30 pm - Saturday Film Classics (timeless Hollywood movies and specials) :12:30 am - RJTV Network News (LIVE) :1 am to 4 am - TV Shop :Sunday :6 am - Classic Cartoons (a mix of Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies and Superman) (RJTV Kids) :7 am - Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave (RJTV Kids) :7:30 am - Sesame Street (RJTV Kids) :8 am - Family Rosary Crusade :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam (RJ Jacinto with Angel Jamie Fournier) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :12 nn - The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (Noontime Toons) (RJTV Kids) :12:30 pm - Go Jetters (Noontime Toons) (RJTV Kids) :1 pm - Fireman Sam (Noontime Toons) (RJTV Kids) :1:30 pm - TV Shop :3 pm - Classic Cartoons (a mix of Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies and Superman) (RJTV Kids) :4 pm - RJ Video Vault :6 pm - Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (RJTV Kids) :6:30 pm - Inspector Gadget (2015 TV series) (RJTV Kids) :7 pm - Chef Daza (the first-ever cooking and celebrity talk show hosted by fabulous chef Sandy Daza. It is more than just a presentation of great-tasting and mouth-watering recipes from celebrities and how they share what they do and care about where their heart is, from strong bonding with families to the passion in maintaining happy homes. This is not only for cooking enthusiasts this is also for the hope keeper who wants to wrap their senses with the delicious and irresistible pulses of good life.) :8 pm - Live Jamming with Percy Lapid (Percy Lapid) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :9 pm - Pangunahing Balita Weekend (Felix Tambongco) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :9:30 pm - The Lynn Sherman Show (Lynn Sherman) (LIVE) (from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :10:30 pm - Sunday Night Treat (classic and current foreign and local movies and specials) :12:30 am - RJTV Network News (LIVE) :1 am to 5 am - TV Shop NOTE: Gustong dominate ang vernacular news programs pag 5:30-6:30 (after public service show) at 11-11:30 (after music-oriented variety shows). Gusto ko meron ding timecheck din sa news ticker ulit dun sa RJTV Interactive News at RJTV Interactive News Weekend at tsaka gusto ko meron na ding news ticker at timecheck sa news ticker dun sa RJTV Newsbreak at tsaka sa RJTV Network News. At tsaka, gusto ko meron pa rin pong TV specials and musical specials and more po at tsaka gusto ko yung news ticker with timecheck dun po sa RJTV Interactive News, RJTV Interactive News Weekend at RJTV Network News ay visible na po mula sa headlines hanggang sa matapos na ang balita (bago ang susunod na programa) . RJTV News reporters *Rene Maliwat *Joseph Javier, *Rommel Madrigal *Pol Manlapaz *Felix Tambungco *Jimmy Mahusay *Don Panday Guiraldo *Koi Laura